1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiplication learning aid device for visually teaching and enforcing the multiplication tables in elementary school classrooms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Teachers and educators have devised and tested many methods and techniques for teaching multiplication tables to elementary school students. Examples include typed or printed sheets of the multiplication tables, display cards with the equation printed on one side and the answer on the opposite side, and teaching methods a illustrated in recent text books often referred to as "modern math," such techniques being generally tedious and boring to the student so that mental enforcement of the multiplication tables is usually accomplished only after long and continuous use of the multiplication tables after progressing to more difficult problems thereby resulting in a slow and gradual understanding of the multiplication process. Accordingly, there is a obvious need for a simple training device that will teach elementary school students the multiplication tables in an expeditious manner and, at the same time, providing a thorough appreciation and understanding of the multiplication process.